Spiderman: Next Generation 1 Pilot
by RabidLemur
Summary: Peter Parker is getting old. He's in a wheelchair and has lost his powers years ago. Though the world is without Spiderman, it's still plagued by crime. And someone needs to take up the mantle. WARNING: This is my own version of Spiderman so don't get mad at me if you hate it. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Some people might say they have it bad. They think that their life is worse than any other. They're wrong. No matter how bad life gets for them they can work through it. For me, however, I can't see anything getting better for me anytime soon. My mom and brother are dead, Dad blames me and wants me dead for it, and I'm in an orphanage. I've been here for a few weeks now. I still have nightmares about how I could've saved them. How I had the power to choose. How I thought I could save everyone.

I'm in an office. It belongs to the owner of the orphanage. I'm being adopted apparantly. I don't know who would want a kid who is a worthless sack of crap but, hey, to each their own I guess. Ms. Warner (the chick who owns this office) walks in with a man in a wheel chair. I know this guy. Who doesn't? It's Peter Parker. The man who worked with Tony Stark and branched off to form Parker Industries. But I know him much more than anyone else on this planet. I know his darkest secret. He used to be Spiderman.

He wheels his chair next to me while Ms. Warner sits down at her desk. He gives me a warm smile and puts his hand on my left shoulder. I smile back because this means I get a second chance to make things right. To do what my mother and brother would have been proud of me for. Peter's torch was dying and he needed to pass it on. It's time for me to take a firm grasp on that torch and rekindle the flame that once shined so bright. I will become the next Spiderman.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is David Chestner. I'm 16 but the story I'm telling you took place about a year ago. When I got the suit. Or should I say stole? Well, no time for that now. Right now is a time for some background. Anyway you know I got parents and a brother. My brother's name was Mike. He was 5 years younger than me. We didn't have nice things. We were dirt poor. Mom works 2 jobs and Dad was a cop. They never had time for us. They were loving parents but they were never around. I was forced to grow up sooner than I should have. My friend Alan was in a similar situation except he didn't have a dad at all. He ran off and got himself killed by overdose on Heroin.

We were always looking for ways to get rich. Always. I'm not gonna lie, I broke into houses alot. We stole stuff that was valuable so we can give it to the guy who runs the pawn shop a block from my house. In fact, he was the guy who sent us on these tasks. One day Alan called me and told me Robby (The pawn shop guy) and said we needed to hit up this dude's house. I'm just going to skip all the boring crap about how we got in because that's not important. The house was abandoned. We were told what we were looking for was in the basement. We were IRATE when all we found was nothing but concrete floor and walls. Alan went upstairs to leave but I stayed. I don't know why I didn't leave then. If I had then my family would still be together. My life would be normal. But I stayed. I felt like I was close to something. Like if I were to look hard enough I would find something. All I found was a square cut into the ground like a piece of side walk. I had a crowbar so I decided to try to lift it up. It took an hour to lift up and off the hole it covered. It was by this time I knew Alan left and went home. It was also past midnight and Mom got home in an hour. I had to move fast so she didn't realize I left Mike alone in bed. So, about the hole. It was about 3 feet by 3 feet. The hole was like 5 feet deep. Inside was a shiny silver box.

"Bingo!" I thought as I lifted it out the hole. It had a latch with an old padlock holding it shut. I broke it open with my crowbar and I was dissappointed that all I found was some old costume. It was black with thin cyan lines running up the arms and legs. The lines met in te chest of the suit Where a silver spider logo was. the lines were connected at the tips of the legs of the spider. There was also a mask. It was black with big silver slanted eyes. The suit was made of a stretchy material. It looked cool so I decided to keep it to myself and just tell Robby I didn't find squat.

The next day was when my normal life ended.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Summer Vacation so I had no school the next day. I woke up early so I could take a look at the suit I from last night. It was easy to slip on because whatever kind of material it was made of was so stretchy that it might fit anyone. After I put on the mask I took a look in the mirror. I looked awesome! It was then that I noticed that the silver spider on my chest Had a small button in the middle. I pressed it. When I did, the cyan lines lit up for a second as what appered to be a HUD appeared. It seemed the lenses had another use. I also heard a small voice coming from the speakers hidden somewhere inside the mask. It read the list that appeared on the HUD.

Zero_Gravity_Sims...ON

Shield_Integrity...100%

Web_Shooters...OPERATIONAL

G.P.S...ON

Strength_Enhancement...ON

Speed_Enhancement...ON

Web_Fluid_Reserves...100%

Everytime an item was listed it dissappeared from the list. I was curios about the zero gravity part. Does that mean I could fly? I jumped in the air but nothing happened. "Does this thing come with a tutorial?" I asked myself.

Tutorial_Initiated

Apparently I said some magic word because it taught me how to climb walls and shoot webs. It also taught me that the shields are very important. They can protect me from lots of things but it has a limit. If the integrity goes down to "0" I have no protection at all. I had some plans for this thing. Lots of plans. And all of them were illegal.


End file.
